criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy June Turpin
Mandy June Turpin is an American actress and producer. Biography Very little details are known about Turpin's early life, other than she attended Vista High School in Vista, California. After graduating, she attended the University of California, Los Angeles and graduated with a degree in Theatre, Film & Television. She then started an acting career sometime after. At some point, Turpin contracted breast cancer, but managed to overcome it. On Criminal Minds Turpin portrayed Alicia Jordan, a woman raped by serial rapist William Lee, in the Season Two episode "Aftermath". She then portrayed Stephanie Peters in an episode of Beyond Borders. Filmography *Jane Austen Does... (2017) as Rosemary (2 episodes) *A Sunday Horse (2016) as Bonnie Brae *The Last Tycoon (2016) as Gladys *Nashville (2016) as Cynthia Davis (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - "The Matchmaker" (2016) TV episode - Stephanie Peters *Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016) as Eileen *The Fosters (2016) as Dr. Kopak *Antisocial.app (2016) as Natalie *Henry Danger (2015) as Ms. Weiner *The Mentalist (2015) as Realtor (2 episodes) *Kidnapped: The Hannah Anderson Story (2015) as Mary Young *Parenthood (2015) as ER Nurse *Married (2014) as Meg (uncredited) *Viable (2014) as Woman (short) *Twisted (2014) as Susan Baxter (3 episodes) *The Bridge (2013) as Judge Gates *Longmire (2013) as Gretchen Cowley *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Principal Nolan (8 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as Jane Felton *Justified (2012) as Public Defender *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as Karla *Prime Suspect (2012) as Mrs. Henriss *The Hospital Window (2012) as Nurse Betty (video short) *Castle (2011) as Caire Travis *The Perfect Family (2011) as Susan O'Connor *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) as Newscaster #3 *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Doreen *Three Rivers (2010) as Dr. Sharon Wright (uncredited) *Cold Case (2010) as Sally Shaver *Make It or Break It (2010) as Mrs. Cirelli *The Closer (2009) as Dr. Elyse Cathcart *In Plain Sight (2009) as Janice Austin *Powder Blue (2009) as Nurse Jenkins *Lie to Me (2009) as Carolyn Hollin *Burn Notice (2009) as Paula Foster *The Young and the Restless (2008) as Theresa (3 episodes) *Lost (2008) as Florence *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Karen Benzing *Jericho (2007) as Arlene Carmichael *NCIS (2006) as Karen Bright *Standoff (2006) as Kate Freymuth *House (2006) as Beth *Criminal Minds - "Aftermath" (2006) TV episode - Alicia Jordan *Without a Trace (2006) as Maj. Susan Malloy *The King of Queens (2006) as Linda Dugan *Charmed (2005) as Wendy *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Annette Carson *ER (2005) as Viv Rafferty *Bones (2005) as Dawn St. James *Shackles (2005) as Nurse Browning (video) *24 (2004) as Heather (2 episodes) *Six Feet Under (2003) as Crying Woman *Judging Amy (2003) as Lydia Simmons *Strong Medicine (2001-2002) as Alice (3 episodes) *Bunny (2000) as Rita *Pacific Blue (1999) as Louise Barkin (uncredited) *For Your Love (1999) as Claire 'PRODUCER' *Jane Austen Does... (2017) - Executive Producer *Viable (2014) - Producer (short) *Tumbleweed (2013) - Executive Producer (TV miniseries) *Exit Interview (2012) - Producer (short) 'WRITER' *Jane Austen Does... (2017) - 1 episode 'CASTING DEPARTMENT' *Kill Your Darlings (2006) - Casting Assistant (credited as Mandy Turpin) *Shackles (2005) - Casting Assistant (video) 'DIRECTOR' *Jane Austen Does... (2017) - 1 episode External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses